gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect
Perfect by P!nk is featured in I Kissed a Girl, the seventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine and Kurt. They sing it to Santana to show they support her completely for whoever she is. However, at the end of the song, Santana shows no signs of satisfaction, and is rude about the performance, which leaves everyone disappointed. Lyrics Kurt: Made a wrong turn, once or twice Dug my way out, blood and fire Bad decisions, that's alright Welcome to my silly life Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss "no way, it's all good," it didn't slow me down Mistaken, always second guessing Under estimated, look, I'm still around Blaine and Kurt: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect Blaine: To me Kurt (Blaine): You're so mean, (You're so mean) When you talk (When you talk) About yourself, you were wrong Change the voices (Change the voices) In your head (in your head) Make them like you instead Blaine with Kurt: So complicated, Look how big you'll make it Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game It's enough, I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons, see you do the same Blaine: Oh-woah Blaine and Kurt: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect Kurt: To me Blaine (with Kurt): The whole world stares so I (swallow the fear) The only thing I should be drinking is an (ice cold beer) So cool in lying and we (try try try) (But we try too hard, it’s a waste of my time) Done looking for the critics, (cuz they’re everywhere) They don’t like my jeans, they don’t (get my hair) Stringe ourselves and we (do it all the time) Blaine and Kurt: Why do we do that? Blaine: Why do I do that? Kurt: Why do I do that? Blaine: Yeah, ooh Kurt: Oh, pretty pretty plea-yeah Blaine with New Directions: Pretty pretty please Blaine with Kurt and New Directions: Don’t you ever ever feel Like you’re less then, less than perfect Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel Like you’re nothing you’re perfect (Blaine: To me, yeah) New Directions: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, (Blaine: You’re perfect) Less than perfect (Kurt: You’re perfect to me, yeah) Blaine with New Directions: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Blaine with Kurt and New Directions: Like you're nothing, you are perfect Blaine and Kurt: To me Trivia *Like other performances, the lyrics were considered too vulgar, therefore being censored or changed. **The original title of P!nk's song,'' F**king Perfect'' was changed to'' Perfect.'' *This is the first song out of four songs featuring Blaine rapping, the second being Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, the third being Boys/Boyfriend and the fourth and last being American Boy. *This is the second P!nk song to be sung by Blaine (Raise Your Glass being the first). *In Makeover, Kurt says the half-sweater he wore in this performance belonged to his dead aunt, which he found it in her attic. *Blaine mentions that both him and Kurt enjoy singing this song in the car together. Errors *At the start of the episode Kurt is seen wearing a white shirt with a blackish neck scarf. In this song he is wearing a red shirt with a cream turtle neck and in I'm the Only One he is wearing the outfit he wore in the start of the episode. *Brittany goes from rubbing Santana's back to holding her hand back and forth. Gallery KurtP2.png KurtP.png KurtBlaineP3.png KurtBlaineP2.png KurtBlaineP.png Perfect123.png pefect3453655624543523.PNG Perfectperformance-brittana.gif Perfect146643442.PNG Tumblr_maej2y46Wo1qzmvoio5_250.gif perfect2322.PNG tumblr_lvgemgeZgg1r6kc40o3_250.gif tumblr_ml3239aAGc1raamr0o6_r1_250.gif 896990_1323271206225_full.jpg tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mqrym7uW841ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif KurtPerfectIKissedAGirl.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three